January Day
by Sakura Nigumi
Summary: Its New Years Eve and Sakura meets up with someone that she has known for all of her life as someone that has a dark past, that has caused him endless pain and suffering. And she wants to be there for him to heal his wounds. KakaSaku.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. I do however, own a massive collection of Kakashi and Sakura paraphernalia.

January Day

Ah, the new year is about to arrive. A new beginning. Where we remember friends from our past as we make new ones. And hopefully, new love as well.

It has been 6 years since he left me. Since he went after that man to get more powerful. And he hasn't been back. I've slowly come to heal from those wounds he's left me. And now I've finally done it. And I can't believe it. I've fallen in love with someone that has been around most of my life as a ninja.

I see him standing alone at nights in the cemetery. Staring at the memorial stone. Staring at the names of his fallen teammates from his own Genin cell. Some times I wonder if that's why he wore that mask. But he's told me before that it is for another reason.

The man is so full of dark secrets. Why does he strive for perfection, yet he can't make an appointment to save his life? Why was he a Jounin by the age of twelve and an ANBU at fifteen? He will never answer these questions of mine. I'm sure he's forgotten them by now.

Its cold. I wonder if he is still out there at the cemetery holding vigil over that stone.

I remember when all of us were still together, and we were trying to figure out what was under his stupid mask. I must have stayed out in the rain for hours just watching him at that stone… Only to realize that it was a dummy the entire time.

But, those fond memories would just be that. For our team was divided by an evil force. And now we go about our separate lives. I became a med-nin. I was a fast learner, too under Tsunade-sama. She taught me well, and now I am one of the best out there. I am also a lot stronger than I was at twelve.

I look back at myself from that time and I can't help but ask myself what I was thinking. Why would I go after someone that ignored me, and why did I care so much about my looks that I forgot to get stronger then. I was so weak it was pathetic.

But not anymore. I've changed. I've become a stronger person in mind, body, and soul. And its all because I got over that Sasuke.

Now, I am a few months over eighteen, a strong med-nin, and I am standing out in the cold snow, watching my former sensei give vigil over the stone.

This isn't the first time that I have caught myself doing this. I just can't help it. He's so mesmerizing, both in and out of battle that I can't help but be entranced.

And he's helped me a lot since the night that Sasuke left. If it weren't for everyone, I would still be that naïve little blossom that is struggling to grow.

I find myself trying to be with Kaka-sensei every chance that I can get. I walk with him, eat with him, and some times, I train with him. We've come to an understanding that neither of us give to the other, what the other cannot return.

But I am afraid that I am going to ruin that little understanding. Because… I've fallen in love with him.

And tonight, I am going to tell him. It's the new year, anyway. Time to start fresh. And what better way to do that, then to confess one's love.

Its almost midnight. I must tell him soon, before its too late. This whole day, I was trying to tell him, but I couldn't get the nerve. I was too nervous.

But now, I am ready. I just need to walk up to him and tell him. Who knows, it might end with a "happily ever after." You know, the ones that are in all of those fairy tales you read when you are a little kid.

I walk out from the copse of trees and I go up behind him. I know that it's him this time because of his chakura flow.

He doesn't move. Just stands there. But I know he can sense me behind him.

"Happy New Year, Kakashi…" I say quietly. "Sorry I couldn't say it earlier. I guess we were both busy." I giggle softly. I guess I still have the little blossom that I was inside me somewhere.

He nods his agreement. "It has been a hard day for us both." he said this softly. His one visible eye staring straight at the rock. Not even wavering to look at me.

We stand in silence just staring at the rock. After a while I turn to him. "I know what this rock means to you now." I said. He looks at me. There, I got his attention. "It reminds you of your past and what you have sacrificed to get where you are now. You've lost everyone, haven't you…" My voice trails off. Unable to say anymore for his eyes show emotions that I have never seen in them before, only to be snuffed out by his aloof expression. But this won't stop me. I must tell him.

"I know you have lost a lot, but I want you to know that you won't lose everything." I look down at my hands that are now clasped together as I step closer to him. "I want to be there for you. I want to heal those wounds that cannot be healed by medicine alone. I want you to feel complete, and whole. Because I want you to know that you do the same for me." I pause to look up at him. My hands are now on his arms, touching his sleeves softly.

"I want to be with you… Because… I love you." There its out. I said it. I can feel my cheeks blush deeply at the confession. My heart is racing from the adrenalin rush.

And now he is looking at me with pure shock. He probably thinks I am stupid or something! Confessing love to someone fourteen years older than me. Of course, that is a bit on the odd side. I mean, it doesn't happen every single day. The situation is one of those things that you read about in a shojo manga.

His eyes soften just a bit as he says, "I never thought that you would love me…" he began. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. He's not going to reciprocate… I knew it…

"Why would you love me? When there is so many other men your age…" That caught me by surprise…

"Because none of them make me feel the way you make me feel." I said. The blush deepens as I say this. It sounded corny as soon as I heard the words fall from my lips and into the cold, moonlit winter night.

He leaned down slowly. I tried to figure out what he was doing. But I didn't realize what it was until I saw him remove his mask and lightly touch my lips with his.

My heart was racing. He kissed me! I wanted to jump and dance and sing, I was so happy! Slowly, I returned the kiss, and wrap my arms around his neck.

The kiss went on for a few moments… Moments that I didn't want to end and was followed by him smiling at me.

He looked so young! That mask hid his masculine beauty. I wanted him to leave it off, but sadly, that damn mask returned to its place and I was left with just seeing his one eye.

He wrapped an arm around me and started to steer me away from the rock. "Its late. Lets go and get something warm." he said as he led me out of the cemetery. And exactly one minute after midnight.

And off we went. And that is how it has stayed. Happily ever after.

Fin

Author's Note: Yay! Eez over! Happy New Years everyone! I wanted to post this on New Years, but I wasn't near my computer.

I got this idea from a Shakira song. Note the translated title. I was actually tempted to have it in the original title: "Dia de Enero." But I figured that it would confuse some people.

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Also! For my "My Hero" fans, I haven't forgotten you! I just haven't figured out how to write a fighting scene worthy of the story! Hopefully, I will have it done soon. Till then, Ja ne!


End file.
